Sleepless Nights
by NextTimeI'llBeStronger
Summary: A sleepless night causes Clary to sneak into Jace's room. By Savannah


Jace lay on his back, his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. His head shot up at a noise from the door and his hand went instinctively to the blade at his belt. The door opened slowly with a creak and a red headed face appeared, she smiled a little and came through the door the whole way shutting it behind her and leaning against it biting her lip.

"I hope you're not afraid of the dark," Jace said sitting up, his hair falling into his eyes.

Clary shook her hand and locked the door behind her, as the bolt slid into place Jace's eyebrow went up. "I couldn't sleep," Clary said, walking forward to the side of the bed.

"So you've come to my bed to seduce me," Jace said with a smile. Clary laughed a little and sat down on the edge of the bed tucking a piece of hair behind her ear she looked up at Jace, the moonlight streaming down for the window behind him. Jace looked at Clary in the cool light, her green eyes seemed to glow and her lips were red and swollen. He reached out his hand and touched her cheek tenderly like he thought he would never be able to do. "Stop," Jace said, pulling her hand away from her face. He leaned down and attached their lips.

Clary's body relaxed and she leaned into his touch. Without telling it to, her body moved and she crawled onto the bed. She felt Jace's hands around her hips and the t-shirt slide up her waist, his warm fingers touching her skin. Clary shivered and pulled away from Jace, he looked at her and she almost saw hurt in his eyes, but she only smiled and pulled the shirt the rest of the way over her head. Jace's face broke into a smile his hands looping around her, his long fingers grazing her back until they were on the clasps of her bra. Jace looked down as the garment fell away from her chest.

Suddenly he was on her again, their mouths locking together passionately, Jace's hands on her exposed breasts. Clary fell back against the pillows gasping for air. Her hands slid under Jace's gray shirt feeling their way over his hard abs, and up to his chest, pulling on the fabric. For a second, Jace sat up from where he knelt straddling her and in a single movement pulled the shirt up over his head.

Marks covered his torso, Clary felt her heart jump, no matter how many time she saw them, they still made her feel slightly light headed. Clary's fingers traced one of the marks just below his hip bone half hidden by the line of his jeans. Clary smiled to herself knowing he must have been naked to have drawn it.

Clary looked up and realized Jace was staring at her, the corner of his mouth turning up in a half smile. The moonlight washed out the gold from his eyes and they turned to silver, in them Clary could see herself reflected, but there was more, she could see love and lust so strong it was almost hunger.

Jace's hands moved to his belt buckle and began to undo it. He climbed off the bed and pulled his pants off the rest of the way. Clary lay back on the pillows her hair crumpled in every direction looking at Jace as he stood in front of her completely naked. Clary felt wet and she knew she couldn't wait any longer she sat up and pulled at her pajama shorts until they were around her knees. Jace climbed back onto the bed pulling the shorts completely free of her body and tossed them away. He positioned himself over top of her; leaning down, he kissed her and drove into her making her gasp into the kiss. Clary opened her eyes and looked at Jace, his hair was a mess creating a halo around his head.

They moved together, the blankets bunching up around Clary's waist, the sheets pulled up off the mattress with a snap of elastic. Jace's head dropped down to Clary's neck and she could feel his warm moist breath on her skin; she ran her fingers through his wavy hair. Clary moaned as Jace came inside her, her hands clenching into fists in his hair and her head went back her mouth open. Jace's arms gave out and he fell on top of her, his head on her chest. Clary wrapped her arms around him holding him close she watched as his back rise and fell. Then she felt herself come as well a shiver ran down her back and a scream rose in her throat.

Jace lifted himself up onto an elbow and watched as Clary orgasmed under him. When she had finished, Jace rolled off her and lay on his back beside her. His arm slid under her shoulders and pulled her in close. Clary rolled over so that her head lay on his chest. "Clary," Jace whispered and kissed the top of her head. Clary felt her eyelids grow so heavy that she simply let them shut, warm in Jace's arms. "Do you think you'll be able to sleep now?"


End file.
